


cool

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: !!!!, Cute, Humor, M/M, Poor Josh, Rich Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh meets Tyler Joseph, one of the richest kids in the block and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FIC??? but guess what?? this is going to be a chaptered fic i'm so excited idk how long it'll be but still !!! the title is based off of troye sivan's cool. i honestly just needed a title for this fic but i couldn't come up with something and then i realized it fits anyway. also i was originally going to upload my wattpad fic onto here but it's not letting me :) like thx :)

Being a server for a party was not how Josh wanted to spend his Saturday night. He understood this was his chance to make some money, aside from what his real job was: a bag boy at a grocery store. But Brendon—with his big ass mouth— volunteered himself and his friends for the Josephs anniversary. How did he get in contact with the Josephs, Josh will never know. 

The Josephs were a rich family and everyone in town wanted to be their friends. They moved quite a lot and due to some circumstances, they moved closer to where Josh lived. Their kids Tyler, Jay, Zack and Madison all went to a private school so Josh had no idea how they looked. Plus, it’s not like he cared enough to look them on Facebook or even Wikipedia, _if_ they were that popular to begin with. He only knew of their names because of how frequent they were talked about. Josh went to a public school just like the rest of his family and friends.He never understood why private schools were even a thing.

|-/

"This is going to suck." Josh whines, putting on a black bow tie upside down on accident.

"You idiot, that's not how you do it." Debby points out before walking over to his friend and fixing his tie. "There you go. All better."

"I don't see why you're happy, Debs. Brendon volunteered us when we had no say in this. I could be at home playing some drums or better yet, _not doing this_.”

“Well you always said you wanted an adventure, right? Just think of it like that. We’re all going to be here so you’re not stuck alone. Suck it up you big baby.”

Josh wants to rolls his eyes, _oh you better believe he really wants to_ , but he knows Debby has a point. If he was the only one working tonight, Josh would’ve bailed.

|-/ 

When Josh arrives with his friends about an hour before the party starts, he gets escorted to the kitchen where the chef is cooking along with his slaves. The chef begins to explain what will be served together and what won't. Then, a guy with short black hair with an intimidating face appears. His name tag says Pete Wentz.

"I'm assuming this is your first time being servers. All you need to know is how to carry a tray with hot food and to not trip. If you pay attention, you'll survive and get paid. You three are the only ones who need training so keep your eyes on me, got it?” Pete’s talking to Josh, Brendon and Debby who may or may not be paying attention.

And so Pete begins to show how to carry big trays and tries to cram everything into thirty minutes to be exact.

After he's done, Pete walks over to some other guy with glasses and blonde hair, leaving the trio half confused and half annoyed.

“I’m so tired dude and we haven't even started.” Brendon begins, wiping a fake bead of sweat from his forehead.

Josh scoffs. “You’re the one who signed up for this. Why did you anyway?”

“It wasn’t because of a cute boy if that’s what you’re thinking because ha, _no_.” Brendon lies horribly, his voice growing squeakier by the second.

Debby giggles, punching Brendon’s shoulder playfully. “Sure you didn’t. And I don’t think I’ll ever become an actress.”

“Ouch, Debs, how are you going to roast yourself like that? Gotta believe in yourself, girl.” Brendon sighs dramatically and Josh just wants to sit down.

|-/

The guests begin to arrive and Josh is kind of freaking out. Everyone is dressed like they are a thousand bucks, literally, and he’s just some loser kid with a nose ring and pink hair. Not that he cares about what others think because well, his friends are losers as well with colored hair, too. But the idea that he has to interact with snobby rich, judgmental people is what gets to him. He tries to calm down but it’s not really working. And it’s especially not working when Pete tells them they are going to start serving the starters. Josh glances over at his best friend Debby and she gives him a comforting smile. They may all be standing in the corner of the room but it’s the worst terrifying experience of his life so far.

Just then, the Josephs arrive and the room cheers. Mr. and Ms. Joseph walk over to the center of the room where their table is neatly decorated for the 20th anniversary. One by one, their kids walk in a single file line and Josh nearly chokes on his own breath when he spots the most beautiful boy in the room. He stares at the boy who has short brown hair with his thumbs fiddling with each other as he looks down at the floor. He seems shy. Josh likes that.

“That’s Tyler.” Brendon comments, knowing Josh was already swooning over the guy.

“Who?” 

“Tyler. You know, the boy who you are giving heart eyes to.” he snickers quietly.

Josh turns a slight shade of pink. “Leave me alone.” 

“Alright everyone, take your places. One by one. Gaskarth, you’re first, followed by Barakat, Gunn and you know the rest.” Pete orders, pointing to the kitchen door.

“I can’t wait to die.” Debby mumbles and once again, she is right.

|-/

The anniversary party is not so bad or at least that’s what Josh is trying to convince himself to believe. The DJ is incredibly boring, playing instrumentals of modern day hits. No one wants to hear My House without Flo Rida _actually singing_. Josh isn’t even into this music but he would rather listen to an auto tuned musician than something so deadly. Another thing that was making him go crazy: Josh hasn't seen the beautiful boy. He disappeared right after the pink haired teenager began to serve glasses of water to each table. Surprisingly, he hadn’t spilled anything…yet. 

Right after the first appetizer was served, Josh went back into the kitchen to find out the rest of the workers playing truth or dare. 

“What are you guys, _twelve_?” Josh jokes as he stands next to Brendon, leaning his arm around his shoulder.

“Come join us dude. It’s gonna be awhile until we serve the actual food. Plus, Pete said we can eat some of it too. Just as long as we don’t disturb those fuckers out there.” Brendon shrugs a little. “As if I would want to talk about what purse is more expensive or where I wish I was traveling to next.”

“Amen.” Lynn agrees, taking a sip of her water.“You joining, Dun?”

“Nah, maybe later.” he says. “I gotta piss. Where’s the bathroom?”

|-/

Josh begins to wash his hands when the door behind him opens, making him jump a little. Through the mirror he can see Tyler closing the door.

“Oh sorry. I uh, I didn’t know anyone else was here. I should go.” he mumbles, embarrassed, turning around once more. 

“No! It’s okay.” Josh promises. “I honestly didn’t even know you could lock the door. I figured that because it was closed it meant it was occupied.”

Tyler nods, looking over at Josh. “I understand, yeah. I guess I’ll get going. I honestly just wanted to get away from everyone.”

Josh bites his lip inwardly. “That’s why I'm here, too. Human interaction wears me out sometimes. I’m Josh by the way.” he extends his arm over to Tyler who shakes it.

“Dude, do you even dry off?” he laughs a little. “I’m Tyler. Nice to meet you.”

“I—” Josh begins but his pocket begins to vibrate and he immediately pulls out his phone to check his new text message.

**bren** :

_did u drown in the fuckin toilet or something?? we need u to help patrick w the salad_

“I have to go.” Josh says, putting his phone back. “I don’t wanna disappoint your parents.”

“Yeah I get that. See ya around?”

“Definitely.”

 They both smile.


End file.
